


All My Futures Laid Out In An Instant

by WillowFaerie82



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFaerie82/pseuds/WillowFaerie82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not-so-typical morning in the lives of Sansa and Sandor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Futures Laid Out In An Instant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefeather/gifts).



It was early, the sky still muted in its pre-dawn gray. Sandor didn’t even bother to look at the time as he heard Sansa retching into the toilet. This was the third morning in a row he’s woken to this particular chain of events, something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it. 

 

He waited til he heard the toilet flush and water run in the sink before he opened the door. Yes they’d been married for years but the bathroom was still private space. “Babe, what’s going on? This is the third morning in a row you’ve thrown up. I’m gonna take the day off and take you to the doctor.”

 

“First I need to pick something up at the store.” Sansa said with a cryptic smile. Sandor had always been wary of that smile. It generally meant trouble in one form or another. Sansa quickly shucked her sleep pants and replaced them with jeans, and threw one of Sandor’s hoodies over her tank top. On her way through the house she worked her hair into a low, sloppy braid; to keep it out of her face. 

 

“Do you want me to come with?” Sandor asked moving through the house behind Sansa.

 

“No. Don’t worry I’ll be back before you even miss me.” Sansa returned, spinning lightly on her now sneaker-clad feet to pop a kiss on Sandor’s lips. She made good time through mostly deserted streets, catching green lights all the way, and was at the store into the health and beauty section in a matter of minutes. She picked up two boxes, knowing she wouldn’t need them both but wanting to have them just in case. She made her way to the registers, grabbing a bottled water out of the fridge at the front of the checkout lane. Sansa cracked the water open before she’d even run her card through the scanner in front of her. Nerves always dried her out and right now she needed the opposite. The sky had lightened noticeably as Sansa pulled back into the driveway of her and Sandor’s little bungalow.

 

“You could have gone back to sleep, I know you have to be up and out the door in a couple of hours.” Sansa tossed the empty water bottle into the recycling bin next to the trash can and filled a tumbler from the cupboard with water from the fridge.

 

“A little thirsty after your early morning store run?” Sandor asked trying to peek into the plastic bag Sansa had dangling from her wrist. 

 

“No peeking, Sir-snoops-a lot. Since you’re up you can start breakfast. I’d love a fried egg sandwich. I’ll be back in a few.” Sansa tossed a grin and a kiss over her shoulder downing more water as she made her way back to the bedroom. She finished the water while she was taking her shoes off and pulled the hoodie over her head. She took the whole bag into the bathroom with her and pulled one of the boxes out, stowing the bag in the closet where they kept spare linens. 

 

Five minutes later Sansa made her way back to the kitchen, hands clasped demurely behind her back. She slid onto a tall chair at the kitchen island and watched the play of muscles under the t-shirt across Sandor’s back as he moved between the stove and counter. A few minutes after she sat down Sandor turned, two small plates in his hands each containing a fried egg sandwich. Before Sandor even had a chance to sit down Sansa was sliding something across the island surface to him. 

 

Sandor sat the plates down and picked up the plastic stick containing answers to unasked questions that would change their lives forever. He looked at the stick, looked at Sansa, back to the stick, back to Sansa; his face moving through a range of emotions almost too quickly for Sansa to read. “Babe, is this…? This is a… You’re…” Poor guy couldn’t even get the words out.

 

“Yes, Sandor. That’s a pregnancy test with a positive result. I’ll have to get it confirmed by my doctor to be 100% sure; but, yes. I’m pretty much pregnant.” Sansa said nervously drawing patterns on the island top with her finger. 

 

Sandor’s whole face lit up as he moved around the island plucking Sansa out of her seat and spinning them both around. He whooped, and laughed unable to contain his joy. He stopped almost as quickly as he started and ever-so-gently placed her back on the chair he’s pulled her from. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry. Are you ok? What do we need to do now? You need to call the doctor. You’re ok, though right?” He said in a quick rush. And Sansa could only laugh.

 

“I’m fine. You’re fine. Yes, I need to call my OB. Breathe, Sandor. For now there’s nothing to do. Just go to work and I’ll let you know what the doctor says.” Sansa laughed again at the face Sandor pulled.

 

“Woman, you really expect me to be able to go to work and concentrate on anything with all this up in the air.” Sandor grumbled when Sansa just chuckled and nodded. “Fine, but I want it on the record that I’m doing this under duress. I’d rather be with you.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah big man. I hear you. Go to work. You’ve done enough already. I’ll text you later.” She danced her way across the kitchen to the sink, placing the empty plates in it when she got there. She called her doctor getting an appointment for the early afternoon, then called her supervisor to request the day off. Making her way back to the bedroom Sansa felt like she was floating on a cloud. There would be a lot of changes coming soon so for now Sansa would bask in the mundane sounds of Sandor moving around in the bathroom getting ready for the day. Life was good.


End file.
